1. Field of the Invention
A motor vehicle body hood is supported by a hinge set in which a support plate with a mount carries a spring retainer and a pivot pin in cantilevered protrusion for packaging the pivot associated linkage and biasing spring in an easily mounted, compact package.
2. Background Art
Previously known types of hinge systems include a pair of pivoted components attaching the deck lid to the body. These hinges provide a single, fixed pivot axis for the hood, with a prop rod anchored on the front reinforcement of the hood compartment that swivels to hold the hood in an open position. Other mechanisms include a 4bar linkage with gas strut, and in older vehicles, a 4bar or 6bar linkage with either a clock spring or an extension spring. However, the user must manipulate the prop rod separately from the lifting action of the deck lid, and such activity can be difficult in the dark when the prop rod must be aligned with a receptacle such as a body opening to prevent inadvertent displacement of the prop rod and closing of the hood.
The difficulties of utilizing and storing a prop rod has been alleviated where gas struts apply force to the hood to urge it to its open position. However, struts with fluid pressure may be quite costly and may perform inconsistently as ambient or operating temperatures fluctuate. Moreover, the forces of compressed fluids may have to be specifically selected or built and designed to fit or work with the hoods included in each of various body styles and designs of a motor vehicle. Moreover, the position of such struts obstructs access to the compartment covered by the hood from the sides of the open hood and may have reduced durability compared to completely mechanical systems.
Another way to provide the advantages of self-supporting open hoods has been a multilink hinge structure which is large and complex and requires loading of the spring during in-plant assembly. Accordingly, multiple steps must be performed during installation in the production process for these previously known systems.